Computer systems have electronic components which are current-carrying and/or on which an electrical voltage is present. When a housing of a computer system is opened, there is with improper operation the danger of an electric shock (so-called “power hazard” or danger of an electric accident). An improper operation exists, for example, if the computer system, with opened housing, is connected by an external connector plug to an external current or voltage source. This can occur, for example, by a power supply unit (such as a power adapter) connected to the power supply network (powergrid).
Particularly in computer systems in which the power supply for the conversion of the grid-side alternating current to a supply voltage is arranged within the housing of the computer system, high (input) voltages are applied to electronic components in the housing.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a computer system safer against improper operation so that the power hazard for a user is considerably reduced or prevented.